claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Dauf
Dauf was Claymore #3 during Isley's time, surpassed by only Isley and Rigardo. He is Riful's lover and is completely loyal to her, living with her alone in her Western territory. Appearance Dauf appears as a large, muscular man with short blonde hair. In his Awakened Form he is an immense humanoid with tremendous strength and exceptionally hard armour plating. He can form large rods from his armor (usually from his hands, back, and in his mouth), firing them as projectiles. Biography First Encounter with Clare Dauf is first seen torturing Claymores along with Riful in order to make them Awaken. Together they capture Jean's team, but somehow Raquel escapes. Raquel manages to contact Clare, who comes to help Jean. Before she arrives Dauf manages to get Katea to Awaken, but when Riful finds her too weak he crushes her. He is interrupted by Clare's arrival. He begins to fight her, trying to prevent her from reaching Jean. It is then that Galatea arrives as back up, preventing Dauf from killing Clare by using her Yoki control. Riful gives him advice on how to counter this ability, allowing him to gain the upper hand on Galatea. Galatea continued to distract him while Clare goes to save Jean. The three Claymores were unable to defeat him as his armour prevented them from hurting him. Eventually, Jean manages to hit Dauf with her "Drill Sword" technique, which cuts a gaping hole in his chest. Riful steps in to save him and lets the three Claymores leave. He later appears with Riful when she orders Isley and Priscilla not to expand into her Western territory. Seven Years Later Dauf helps Riful after she captures Renee, removing her legs to prevent her escaping. Outside the lair he encounters Clare, Cynthia and Yuma. Despite their efforts to hide he finds Yuma, catching her in his huge fist. Again neither Clare nor Cynthia could penetrate his armour, so Clare resorts to cutting off Yuma's leg so the three can escape. Clare attacks him again, this time catching the attention of Riful. Riful begins to attack Clare but realises Renee's escape attempt. She orders Dauf to chase her, but goes herself when Dauf is unable to catch her. It is then that the combined being of Rafaela and Luciela Awakens. He meets up with Riful, who intends to bring down the new Awakened Being, even though it is likely she may lose. He convinces her not to fight it, suggesting they retreat instead. They are then confronted by the Abyss Feeders, who manage to tear off Dauf's right hand with very little effort. Riful begins to fend them off and Dauf attacks one which bites a piece of Riful's head off. Alicia and Beth then appear to kill them both. Alicia awakens and tries to kill Riful, but Dauf manages to trap her under his hand. Riful warns him to move but Dauf doesn't move fast enough and Alicia slices his entire left arm to shreds. Riful attacks Alicia who momentarily backs off. Riful informs Dauf that Isley is dead and also orders him to attack Beth. He repeatedly fires his iron rods at Beth but is unable to hit her. Dauf is then hit by the new Rafaela and Luciela Awakened Being's ranged attack, which punctures many holes in him. In the confusion Riful manages to drag the severely injured Dauf, who had reverted to human form, to safety. He tells her to leave him behind so she can escape and even says he doesn't mind if she breaks up with him as long as she survives. They are then surrounded by the Abyss Feeders who resume their attack on Riful. She manages to kill some but the pair quickly become surrounded. Alicia, who had lost control after Beth's incapacitation, slices up the surviving Abyss Feeders and cuts through three of Riful's limbs. Before she can finish the battle, Dauf grabs her leg, saying that she'll pay for making Riful cry. Alicia then leaves to help Beth fight Priscilla. After Priscilla kills both Alicia and Beth, she then attacks Dauf and Riful. Although Riful orders Dauf to run away, he refuses and stubbornly threatens Priscilla despite the state he is in. Priscilla then proceeds to dismember him before killing Riful. Dauf, however, survives and gives in to infection of the yoma spikes, allowing him to regenerate at the cost of his consciousness. He then takes Riful's mutilated body and follows Priscilla's trail, accidentally saving Helen, Deneve, and Clare from her. Attacking Priscilla from behind, he manages to pin her down and pummels her into the ground. He is, however, unable to deal serious damage to her before she reverts to her fully Awakened form, ripping off his right arm. Personality Dauf is very submissive towards Riful and seems to be afraid that she may leave him. However Riful stated that she made Dauf her lover because he is the only Yoma who could "accept her without breaking". For all his physical power, Dauf is rather unintelligent and clumsy. While he shows some tactics, seting up his missiles to confuse Clare's yoma sensing, and shattering rather than severing her legs, he is very poor at anticipating the stategies of others. His regeneration and healing abilities are also very slow. He is outwardly hostle towards everyone, the only exception being Riful, and seems to enjoy torturing Claymore. Category:Male Claymore Category:Awakened Being